A perovskite solar cell is a type of solar cell which includes a perovskite structured compound. Perovskite solar cells have become commercially attractive with higher efficiencies and low production costs. However, the voltage output of the perovskite solar cell changes as the sunlight changes, as a result the perovskite solar cell is not always suitable to power portable electronics.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.